


runaway

by softyananie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, changgu is a scared bab, yanan is comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyananie/pseuds/softyananie
Summary: changgu is always running from his past, and somehow it always manages to find him.





	runaway

— _you can't stop me._

— _you can't trap me._

 

—

 

“changgu?” a soft voice spoke, low and drifting.

 

his ears perked timidly at the sound, and his head turned in the direction of the call, eyes squinted in curiosity.

 

“who's there?” he questioned. despite his curioisity, he felt dread surging through him.

 

“you forgot me, already?” changgu felt offended by those words. he wanted to respond to that, but his throat felt dry, and the words couldn't leave his mouth. 

 

“how could you forget me like that?” the voice responded rather prudently, a hint of hurt lingering behind.

 

“forget you? i don't even know who you are!” his heart felt a slight pang of guilt as the words left his mouth, as if he had just lied. 

 

“you should know, but it seems like you made yourself forget.”

 

_stop running, changgu._

 

another voice spoke, in a lower tone compared to the first. the direction it came from was different from that of the first. changgu abruptly turned to face the opposite call, heart rapidly thumping against his chest. he swallowed thickly. his response was empty and void, given the words couldn't leave his mouth. he felt suffocated by the presence of this person. 

 

_didn't you hear me? stop running._

_look at the people you abandoned._

_they had to suffer without you._

_all because of you._

 

_don't pretend like you don't know, changgu. you can run as much as you want, but the past will catch up with you soon. when it does, it will make sure the suffering you've caused is repaid tenfold._

 

changgu awoke, drenched in heavy sweat, panting as if he had never breathed before. his chest heaved with every breath. his eyes darted around the room in rapid worry, and his hands pulled and tugged at his face, as if to confirm this was reality, and not a dream. his actions caused a slight stir from the person next to him, and he nearly forgot he wasn't alone. 

 

“ah? changgu? are you okay?”

 

changgu looked to the side of him to see yanan, who was blinking his eyes in weariness. the older man nodded slowly.

 

“yeah, i'm okay.” he breathed. he reached a hand to pat the younger man's hair, which was met with a little groan, and yanan wormed out of his hold for a second. his head crooked to stare at the clock on the bedside table and blinked in disbelief.

 

“hey, it's really late. go to bed, okay? it will be better in the morning.”

 

changgu nodded, and slipped under the covers once again. yanan wriggled over to nuzzle the back of changgu's neck, which the older hummed fondly at. soon, yanan was asleep, leaving changgu alone with his thoughts. his mind replayed the words whcih were spoken to him. he felt his heart clench at the thought, but he quickly pushed them away, weariness beginning to consume his thoughts.

 

a final thought wavered in his mind before he drifted off.

 

_yanan might be the reason he won't run away anymore._

 

-

 

₍ au idea ₎

 

changgu has run from his past many times.

he met yanan, and he felt safe, _secure_ even.

but he's visited by remnants and ghosts of the past,

and he must deal with them, all without yanan's knowledge.

in the end, he even thinks he might have to run from yanan in order to save himself.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo ! this is my (smol) first fic (more like drabble). frankly, i'm just learning how this site works lol :'] i hope you like this short bit, i will definitely be writing more in the future !  
> if u wanna talk or leave suggestions / prompts, hmu @softyananie on twt


End file.
